


Dadzagust Day 18

by Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3



Series: Dadzagust [17]
Category: My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3/pseuds/Ships_Done_Got_Me_SHOOK_3
Series: Dadzagust [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860178





	Dadzagust Day 18

i kinda want to die and have been crying for a couple hours so i didnt write today


End file.
